mgrp_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Akakios
"I love you mom" Akakios is a kind-hearted individual, just hoping to enjoy a simple life, while experiencing as much of the world as he can without being too far away from home. He is not afraid to work hard and likes helping others Appearance Akakios is a tall, lanky, decidedly humanoid-looking individual. He has tough, pastel skin, too coarse to be considered human, and in some spots, particularly his fore arms, it feels like it could be slightly scaly. His hair is a rather dull brown and he has 8 canine teeth instead of the usual four. His other teeth are unusually sharp as well. He also has a muscular build. Akakios wears rough, homemade clothes that include a long sleeve canvas shirt and cargo pants. He travels with a knife down his back pocket and prefers not to wear shoes. Personality Akakios is very polite and well mannered individual. Behavioral characteristics beat into him by his mother. Can be cheerful, but mostly reserved, usually lost in his own thoughts. He has a tendency, as of late, for acting out in rage. Fits of intense, uncontrollable anger but doesn't like hurting people unless they deserve it. He is deeply concerned with his anger issues. All his time at home has made him rather naive as well, but he is in no way ignorant of the world.He has good instincts for trouble that help with his naïveté. He's self conscious about his breath and has an absurd obsession with dental hygeine. History Akakios is a second-generation hybrid in his family. His mom, a half-breed herself (gorgon and human), has brought him up just outside one of the main Human kingdoms. He's lived most of his life on a small subsistence farm hidden in the forest and was home-schooled so that he wouldn't be picked on by the other kids. He never knew his father, but his mom assures him that he was nice, different from other hydras. He knows all about his heritage and is a generally kind-hearted individual, despite the evil creatures he is descended from. However, the evil inside his genes is not fully suppressed. Lately, as his powers have been manifesting, he has been having fits of intense rage. His mother is worried he might hurt someone and is reluctant to let him continue his dream of living in the Metropolis, but he persuads her to let him go, despite that fact that he is unsettled by his inner rage himself. He loves animals, except the weasel. Can't stand them. His goals are to be accepted by the human world, who generally ostracize hybrids and to make his mother proud. Plot Akakios arrived in Beoran with the intention of somehow joining the armed forces and becoming a soldier. This was in contradiction of what his mom thought, as he had convinced her he was going to college. It is later revealed that this was never his intention from the start. Three weeks after arriving in Beoran, Akakios sets off one night in the hopes of finding adventure and maybe seeing the human soldiers fighting against demons. That night, a demon attack ocurred on the Northern border of Beoran, the side that borders the southern tip of the Demon Kingdom, Irunia. Akakios went to see the fight, but before he could he observeda group of lowlifes trying to rob and rape a child and her mother. With the intention of saving them, Akakios intervened and beat the group. However, he lost himself in rage and brutally murdered the leader of the group. The incident left Akakios in severe shock and on the verg of a mental break. However, after a few days, he was able to regain his senses and seems to be over the incident. Three days after the incident, after coming back from shopping, Akakios found a member of The Guard in his room. A man known as Lieutenant Commander James Bond. Instead of arresting Akakios for the murder, Lt. Com. offered Akakios a chance to avoid being tried for murder and executed, by joining a group of hybrids-in-training that would eventually make up an elite hybrid unit. This unit would work for the human Guard and fight against the demos. Seeing little choice, Akakios agreed and got his first glimpse of human magic. As Lt. Com. James teleported them straight to the HQ, for enrolment. Akakios is then transported to a special magical training area set up for the training of the hybrids. Here he meets his training officer, Lt. Com. Arthos. A centaur, who joined the human side of the resistance for reasons unknown. Akakios begins training immediately in the form of a near twelve hour marathon run. During the run, he becomes acquainted with the other hybrids who will make up the team. These include; 1. Coal (Half Human, Half Giant hybrid) 2. Barlon (2nd generation Human-Werewolf hybrid) 3. Athena (Half Pixie, Half Human) 4. Archimedes (Half Angel, Half Human hybrid) 5. Eve (Half Forest Sprite, Half Human hyrid) 6. and 7. Flotsam and Jetsam (Twin Half Werecat, Half Human hybrids) 8. Marina (Half Syren, Half Human hybrid) 9. Loban (Originally human. A genetically-altered hybrid made of several species. Full compostion unknown) After the marathon, they are introduced to the basics of channeling energy and manipulating the magical elements. Arthos sets an example by manipulating his element, which is revealed to be Metal. Akakios struggles and everyone completes the steps and goes to bed before Akakios finishes his. However, after everyone is asleep but Akakios and Arthos, Akakios is able to bring forth his element, which is revealed to be fire. This happens in spectacular fashion as an intense flame is started that englufs most of the training area. Arthos was able to protect the camp by creating a metal wall to contain Akakios' fire. Akakios then collapses from exhaustion from the effort. Species/Race Akikios is a second generation hybrid: half hydra, quarter gorgon, quarter human and has inherited the best points of all three races. Hydras are known as deadly creatures that possess many heads. Different legends range from just two up to thousands, but nine is the usual standard. Hydras are known for their regenerative capabilities, specifically the ability of their heads to grow back after being severed, except for one head that is invincible to harm from human weapons. Hydras have a poisonous gas that they can breathe out and their blood is very toxic. Gorgons are notiriously female creatures with live snakes for hair and it is said that one look at a gorgon in the eye will petriffy anything. Akikios is descended from a pure blood Hydra father, and a half human, half Gorgon mother. Powers and Abilities Abilities: Inhuman Strength: Akakios has inherited an inhuman level of strength for his size and stature. This allows him to lift and move objects that it would usualy take three to four men to move. Super Speed Akakios has displayed superhuman speed, as a result of his strength and flexibility. He has so far shown speeds in excess of 100 mph. Anti-Venom Blood Akakios' blood is a powerful anti venom to all known types of poisons. This, of course, means that he is immune to poison entirely, but just like any anti-venom, without the presence of another venom, it can be used as just poison. He possesses many other abilities but he has not realized them as of yet. He is going through a phase where his powers are manifiesting. He is also skilled at things such as hunting or fishing. Attribute: Akakios' has recently discovered his elemental attribute which is Fire. He does not know how to effectively use this element yet. Trivia >It has been said, with documented scientific results, and many first hand account claims, one being Akakios' mother herself, that Hydras are very good in bed. >Akakios is an ancient Greek name, that can be interpreted as meaning "innocent, not evil". >Character created by Master Chief aka The Conqueror aka Wasabifold aka Young dreazy aka Shotta Boss out of J-Unit. Quotes Template Category:Monsters Category:Hybrid